Polyamorous
Polyamory is the capability, or desire to be in a relationship with more than one person at once. Polyamorous relationships can be romantic, sexual, or both, there can also be polyamorous queerplatonic relationships. Polyamory is not cheating because all parties aware of all other parties involved and consent to it. Polyamory can be as simple as an open relationship or it can be three or more people who are all in a relationship with each other. Polyamorous is not a sexuality on it's own. Polyamorous people can have any sexuality. Polyamory can involve marriage but should not be confused with polygamy, the act of marrying many people, with is illegal in the U.S. and many other western countries. Polyamory should also not be confused with polysexuality. Types of Polyamorous Relationships Triad- Also known as a triangle or a delta. A polyamorous relationship involving three people where each person is in a relationship with all the other people. V Polyamory- A relationship involving three people, in which one person is in a relationship with two partners who are not in a relationship with each other. (Ex: A is dating B and C, but B and C are not dating each other.) T Polyamory- A relationship involving three people where the third person's involvement requires the other two to be involved with each other. (Ex: B and C date A together. A's involvement requires B and C to also date. Without A's involvement, B and C would no longer date.) Quad Polyamory- Any polyamorous relationship involving four people. N Polyamory- A relationship involving four people, generally two couples where one member of one couple is also involved with one member of the other couple. (Ex. A and B are dating. C and D are dating. B and C are also dating, however A and D are not dating.) Full Quad- A relationship with four people, all of whom as involved with all of the other members. Polycule- A very complex polyamorous relationship, usually with five or more people involved. The term is a combination of "poly" and "molecule", referencing the complex shapes of molecules. Approaches to Polyamory Solo Polyamory- An approach to polyamory that emphasizes agency and does not seek to engage in relationships that are tightly couple-centric. People who identify as solo poly emphasize autonomy, the freedom to choose their own relationships without seeking permission from others, and flexibility in the form their relationships take. Such people generally don’t want or need relationships that look like traditional couples, and may not, for example, seek to live with a partner (or partners) or combine finances with a partner (or partners). Consent and communication is still vital. Polyfidelity- Also sometimes called polyexclusivity, is a form of polyamory where all members are considered equal partners and agree to be sexually/romantically/sensually active only with other members of the group. Hierarchical Polyamory- A polyamorous relationship structure in which a person has multiple partners who are not equal to one another in terms of interconnection, emotional intensity, or power within the relationship. Hierarchical relationships tend to use the terms primary, secondary, and sometimes tertiary, to describe the levels of importance and commitment. As with all relationships, consent is important, and all parties involved must agree to engage in this type of relationship for it to be healthy and acceptable. Egalitarian Polyamory- A polyamorous relationship structure in which all partners are considered equal to one another in regards to emotional commitment. Flag The polyamorous flag was designed by Jim Evens in 1995https://web.archive.org/web/20141110021410/http://homepage.isomedia.com/~jene/flag.html. The blue stripe stands for openness and honesty among all partners. The red stripe stands for love and passion. The black stripe represents solidarity with those who must hide their polyamorous relationships from the outside world. In the center is the pi symbol, the letter P in the Greek alphabet. Etymology Polyamorous is made up of the Greek prefix poly-, meaning 'many', and the Latin word amor, meaning 'love'. Resources Category:Sexuality Category:Terminology Category:Identity